


Hubris and Self Loathing

by The_Muse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Other, Sexual Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no discernible connections between the two crimes however close the copycat had been, thorough as humanly possible to the original crime. Detective Derek Hale could see no distinction but his gut told him that the connection was there, laid bare like the sexless corpse before him, cold and pale, the innards weighted not far from the morticians slab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hubris and Self Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> A Trial Run. Un-Beta'd  
> The content will be triggering so heed the warnings now.

 

Johnathan McTaggert wasn't a believer in the supernatural whose only great qualities was the ability to con his way out of any sort of sticky situation and to talk his way in to the pockets of the wealthy. Beautiful, with curling blonde thick hair and bright hazel eyes set on a face carved from marble, at six feet two inches, corded muscle and born with a tenacious virility. In the 80's Johnathan found himself living lavishly in New York city, a posh life style he'd only ever gleaned from television, movies, magazines and the books his mother read and kept tightly locked away in her bedroom.

He wanted more and everything, was selfish, untrustworthy and vile by personality. No one would know until it was too late to stop him and all who did know him regaled one another with the story of how poor boy Johnny had come from nowhere and lived it up on everyone else's dime. When Johnathan was found dead in an abandoned apartment in the Bronx no one was greatly surprised by the death but by the state of the corpse whose privates were left bare for all to see, which was nothing. Testicles and cock had been severed with a surgeons precision, the area had even been shaved.

What would anyone need with the severed parts no one knew and those who'd fallen prey on those very parts chattered away that it must have been a weary and angry husband of one of Johnathan's conquest or of one of the women themselves. They regarded each other with suspicion and a little weariness, regarded their husbands with mild terror.

 _Oh who would do such a dreadful thing_ , the old maid, thick and calloused hand to her cheek, as the detective regarded her watery green eyes and messy blonde hair. _What a terrible thing_ , she said further, _he was not a kind man nor a good one but I never imagined he would be murdered._ This was, of course, a lie. Anyone who knew Johnathan McTaggert was not the least surprised by his death but by the way he'd been found lacking his most precious parts.

No one would know anything for a very long time. The funeral was private, the mother and brother's no one had known about, both beautiful and genuinely kind and poor, had attended to the body and the apartment and had gone as quickly as they had come. For a time everyone talked of the murder and the missing cock but as time wore on Johnathan was forgotten and suddenly no one could piece together who he'd been or what he had been about. 

Johnathan McTaggert went on forgotten.

For a time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at Gothic Horror(though the appearance hasn't begun to spring itself up quite yet.) If you're a fan of gratuitous bloodshed and disturbing content then this is your jam. If not, I will not take it personally if you leave.


End file.
